The present invention is generally relating to a lamp socket structure in a Christmas lighting string and more particularly to the combination structure of the lamp bulbs connected in series or parallel whereby to form a lighting string used as a kind of decoration. In general, the conventional structure consists of main body, base, copper sheet, wire and lamp bulb. The connection of the copper sheet and wire is the taper on the copper sheet to pierce into wire under the longitudinal direction. Such is easy to hurt or cut off the copper wire with the wire so as to cause the poor contact and danger. Further, after the combination of the assemblies, the gap between each assemblies will be large so that it is easy to have the danger of electric shock.
The present invention provides the request of safety of electric appliances. the structure of copper sheet being changed and the contact method of wire, not to cause the danger of electric shock and leakage, so as to make the improvement of the lamp socket unit to obtain a novel and safe request.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a kind of lamp socket structure and consists of bulb, lamp base, lamp holder and conducting wire connected to contact sheet. The bulb is a vacuum body with two extended filaments. The lamp base arranged a neck of hole, connected to filament aperture of the filament base and extended to the pillar. The lamp holder is a hollow shell, having a pass way between two ends. When the combination of lamp socket, the contact sheet of the conducting wire is fixed into the inner side of the pass way of lamp holder, said conducting wire is outlet from one end of the pass way, the filament of bulb passed through the neck of hole and filament aperture in the lamp base. The base of vacuum body of bulb is fixed in the neck of hole of the lamp base, filaments parted into two sides of filament base in the lamp base, then arranged into one end of the pass way of said lamp base so as to make the filament of bulb and contact sheet be contacted, to conduct the electric current to form a electric circuit. Further, the pillar is filled between the inside of pass way of lamp base and conducting wire.
A conventional apparatus of "The series connection in Christmas light" disclosed on pages 288-289 in Patents Gazette of the Taiwanese Patent Application No. 7329952 with publication No. 67102 filed on Dec. 14, 1984. In said Taiwanese patent, it provides an a connecting device for a Christmas lighting string set comprising substantially a plug-in base (1) and a housing (2), wherein said plug-in base (1) has a connecting head (11) having a protrusive boss (12), a bottom having a hooked rod (13) formed integrally, and a pair of inner copper plates (17) connected with electrical power wires (16) having a copper spot (18); and said housing (2) has an opening in the upper end and a conductor hole in the bottom, a pair of outer copper plates (24) connected to electrical power source (23) having engaging holes (25); characterized in that by the connection of the above structure, the protrusive boss (12) on the plug-in base (1) slips in a hole (21) on the upper portion of the housing, the copper spot (18) on the inner copper plates slipping into clamping hole (25) on the outer copper plate (24), and the hook portion of the hooked rod (13) of the plug-in base (1) hooking the bottom of the housing in order to achieve good contacts and prevent them from loosing.
The main characteristic of this invention is the pillar of lamp base divided into two forked sheet from the near of the base of filament base, said two forked sheet being hollow slit, while combinating, said slit being pressed tightly from the inner flange of pass way or conducting wire within the lamp holder, whereby to fill the place between the inner edge of pass way and conducting wire, so as to fill up the pass way and sealed tightly. The descriptions of brief drawings are shown in the following.